guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Watchtower Coast
Best place in all of Prophecies71.222.39.204 Party Size Regarding this note: "This is the only explorable area in post-Searing Tyria that cannot be entered with a party of eight because the only two entrances are from outposts, which both have a party size of six." I was wondering why the clarification "post-searing" was needed? Wouldn't it be safe to just say "Tyria"? Shadowlance 14:57, 3 October 2008 (UTC) :Because "Tyria" in general includes Pre-Searing Ascalon, so it has to be excluded in this statement. —Dr Ishmael 16:20, 3 October 2008 (UTC) ::I'm guessing the statement would still be true to say "This is the only explorable area in Tyria..." because you can't enter any explorable areas in pre-searing Ascalon with a party of 8. Shadowlance 16:39, 3 October 2008 (UTC) :::The man has a point :p GW-Viruzzz 17:39, 3 October 2008 (UTC) ::Dr Ishmael, I don't like your edit much, because the fact about the two entrances is pretty much obvious, but it's not so obvious that all other areas in Post-searing up to Temple can be run to from the temple, especially if you haven't done the run, but went to Lion's arch via the missions, you might wonder why the same doesn't go for post-searing Ascalon. --◄mendel► 23:50, 3 October 2008 (UTC) :::After reading it again I see you're correct Dr Ishmael. My apologies for the error - I withdraw my previous reply. :) Shadowlance 11:18, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :::Just to be sure, the Desert cannot be reached by an eight man team from within Tyria, can it? (I know an 8-man team can be brought in from Elona, so, excluding Elona, can it be done?) GW-Susan 20:39, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Correct - the only way to get to the desert with 8 is from Elona. Shadowlance 01:42, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::::You can form 8-man parties in The Dragon's Lair, which is technically part of the desert. (T/ ) 03:46, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::We think alike. I had that (and Ruins) in my previous comment but then edited it out since I figured the thrust of the discussion was about explorable areas in the desert. With that in mind, it is true that desert explorable areas can only be reached with 8 from Elona. Shadowlance 16:43, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Alternate Population I have witnessed the third dialogue scene in Talmark Wilderness. Now Watchtower Coast is populated by groups of 3-6 Peacekeepers and higher level White Mantle. I don't know what triggered them, but the first group after entering from Divinity Coast (location) demanded to see my travel permit. Its not at all clear what the consequences are, especially for vanquishing. Thalestis 20:06, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Update: I had to kill 153 for the vanq, including two or three five strong drop-down groups of Silent Peacekeepers. Tricky with a MM around Amalek the Unmerciful along the western side, due in part to difficult terrain. Thalestis 17:40, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Forgive me for the unsigned comment, but upon vanq'ing I discovered I needed to only kill 135 monsters. There was also only 1 boss in the entire zone, a white mantle using energy surge, along the coast. I actually could of killed less than 135 (there were 3 groups of 4 white mantle that popped up (or down as the case were) As for dialogue, there was some discussion between an enforcer and his goons, and some poor farmer whose crop was being "offered as tribute." —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 71.252.245.23 ( ) .